


Yours

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-12
Updated: 2008-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How much is that puppy in the window? [12/10/06]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

## Yours

by silvina

[]()

* * *

Standard Disclaimer. He followed me home and ate my homework. Can I keep him? Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com. 

PS _Epidermophyton floccosum_ is a common fungal cause of Athlete's Foot. 

He didn't quite know what do to with it really, but he could feel its big, brown eyes watching him from the couch. What was he supposed to do with a dog? Who would trust him to take care of a living creature? Only Clark, he thought, only Clark. 

Clark had rushed in and though Lex had been a little distracted admiring how Clark filled out his jeans, he'd caught a brief mention of a request for a favor and had instantly agreed. Now he wasn't quite sure of what he'd gotten himself into. He had to take care of this ball of hair _that had just peed on his couch_ for an unspecified period of time. 

He'd have to send someone out to buy dog supplies, that much was for certain. 

* * *

The first night he took the mutt with him when he went to bed and placed it in its bed before crawling into his own, exhaustedly. He was right on the edge of sleep when the puppy began whining. He tried to ignore it, but the sound was just so _pitiful_ that he got up to see what was wrong. 

"What? What?" He asked, looking at the dog and wishing he'd told Clark that he was still allergic. "What's wrong?" 

The dog just looked up at him in the semi-darkeness and wagged its tail pathetically in response. 

"You miss Clark?" He guessed. 

The tail wagging was more enthusiastic this time. 

Lex laughed. "Yeah, he kinda grows on you. Just like _Epidermophyton floccosum_." He sat down on the floor and the pup climbed into his lap. "Hey, hey, none of that." 

It was already asleep. 

"Fine. Just this once, though." He carried the puppy with him and climbed into bed. They both slept until morning. 

* * *

"Hello, father." He smiled, but it wasn't pleasant. "Come to visit the little people?" 

"First lesson of business, son. The proper level of supervision is key." Lionel spotted the dog snoozing on the floor beside Lex's desk. "What is that?" 

Lex raised an eyebrow. " _That_ is a dog." 

"Of course. You couldn't find something a little more attractive? Useful, perhaps?" 

He felt almost offended on the dog's behalf. What right did this man have to come here and insult his dog for not fitting his tastes? "I'm watching him for a friend." 

"A friend? Ah, the mysterious Mr. Kent." 

"He's my friend." 

"There is no such thing, Lex. He wants something. It starts with small favors, but everybody wants something." 

"Meaning?" 

"Meaning that you're being used. You're weak. Trusting. Emotional." Lionel leaned in. "You always were. It's why you need to return to Metropolis. This town is making you soft." 

"Soft." Lex repeated. "I took this plant and made it work. By next month we'll be making a profit for the first time in years." 

"And of course you believe that it's because of you." 

"Grrrrr." 

They both looked down, startled, as the dog began growling. Lex had to hid a smile as Lionel Luthor took a few steps back. "We'll continue this conversation later." 

Lex managed to hold his laughter until his father had left, but the instant the door closed behind Lionel Luthor he couldn't hold it any longer. The dog climbed onto his lap and licked his face, making him laugh harder. 

"Did you see his face?" he asked, and the dog wagged its tail until Lex was somehow sure that it had understood. "Good dog." 

* * *

It was late, but he decided to stop by the mansion so as to not impose on Lex anymore than he already had. Lex answered the door in a t-shirt that was so faded Clark had to use his vision to read that it had once said  PRINCETON fencing. Behind Lex he could see the dog. 

At least it was still alive. 

It wasn't that he'd thought Lex couldn't handle taking care of a dog, per se, but the man had never had a pet. 

"Clark. Back so soon?" 

He picked up the dog and scratched its head thoughtfully. "Sorry, Lex. I know it was kind of last minute. I just didn't know who else to ask." 

"It was no problem, Clark." 

"Maybe. But I'll get him off your hands. I'm sure you have better things to-" 

"So who's going to take him? Because you know there's a lot to the proper care of a dog like him. He's very picky about what he'll eat, and it's best if you take him out twice a day, right after . . . . " Clark smiled as Lex went on. "You know," he interrupted and handed him the dog. "I've got the perfect person to take him." 

"Who?" Lex asked suspiciously enought that Clark had a suden vision of extremely thorough background checks. 

"You." 

"Me?" 

"You should keep him. You've already bought him everything a dog could ever want. Happy birthday." 

"My birthday isn't for another seven months, Clark." 

"So I'm early for once. Deal." Clark headed to the kitchen to hide his pleasure at the look on Lex's face. "Come on. I'm hungry." 


End file.
